1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to chassis and manufacturing methods thereof, and particularly to a chassis of an electronic device and a method for manufacturing the chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
A chassis of an electronic device, such as a notebook computer, normally includes a base board and a clapboard extending from the base board to bound a receiving space, for receiving batteries of the electronic device. In manufacturing, the base board and the clapboard are integrally molded. However, the base board and the clapboard are difficult to be simultaneously molded in a molding machine.